


You Are A Better Father

by saawinchester



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Eddie, Arguments, Guilty Buck, Guilty Eddie, Homophobic Lena, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secretely in love, Self loathing Buck, Sex, Upset Buck, Working things out, cute christopher, jealous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Ever since the tsunami, Buck and Eddie’s friendship had hit an all time low. Eddie was conflicted, wondering if he should leave Christopher with Buck, after what had happened. Meanwhile, Buck just buried himself in guilt and shame; thankful that Eddie kept Christopher away from him- because he was a hazard to the little one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anyway lovelies, welcome to my first ever Buck and Eddie fic!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic!
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language.

**Buck**

Buck stared at the TV screen, but, actually wasn’t watching nor paying attention. He had slipped on a movie, as he wanted to avoid switching channels and seeing the devastation caused by the tsunami. Seeing the debris and remaining sea water, always amped up his guilt.

It wasn’t because he couldn’t be out there with his team. _No_! It was because of the fact that he could still remember how he couldn’t be there for Christopher, particularly, when the kid needed him the most. Christopher had been swept by the currents, pulled under that debris filled sea water, all because he had decided to help others, instead of keeping an eye on him.

After all the tireless searching and after the chat with his sister, Buck had decided to tell Eddie. And he could still see the devastation on Eddie’s features. It still haunted him, day and night. And Buck sobbed, like the pathetic excuse of a man he was, pleading and begging for Eddie's forgiveness.

A day later; Eddie hasn’t accepted his apology or said a damn thing.

_Which is what Buck expected._

And he sat there, on his couch, staring blankly. 

Bucks heart ached. It ached for his lost friendship with Eddie. It ached at the loss of a possible fatherhood. 

Buck had a secret. _Well two secrets._

One, Buck always thought of Christopher as a son. Two, Buck loved Eddie; more than just a friend.

Truth is, he had fallen in love with his best friend and his best friends son.

_How would he face Eddie? Would Eddie ever forgive him?_

Buck felt a tear creep down his cheek. His heart was filled with sorrow and pain. He'll just sit here and live in this miserable life he deserves. 

* * *

**Eddie**

“Dad", Christopher asked.

He and his son were cuddling on their couch, watching ‘_Ice Age_'. It was his sons comfort movie. _Or more like his comfort movie._

He pecked the top of his sons head, burying his nose into his little ones hair, murmuring, “yeah son?”

“When can I see Buck?”

Again, Eddie was hit with all sorts of emotions. _Anger, guilt, sadness, heartache, sorrow._ He found it overwhelming. He really didn’t know how to respond to Christopher’s question. He really couldn’t because he was still conflicted.

_Or was it that he was scared?_

He didn’t know how to react when Buck had told him about losing Christopher. He didn’t know how to react when he saw just how much Buck cared. He saw the rawness and heartbreak in Bucks eyes; he saw how much it affected the man. He also saw how relieved the man had been when Christopher was finally in his fathers arms. 

He wanted to carry Christopher over to Buck, but, he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn’t even move, just holding his baby in his arms felt right. And as the night passed, he took Christopher home without saying anything to Buck. 

It was the next day and he still couldn’t bring himself to message his best friend and ask him if he was ok. That voice inside him had awoken and told him that he should reach out; because, this was more than friendship on the line. _This was hidden love._

A love he kept in his heart for the man who despised him from the very first second they met.

But, as time went on, they drifted closer and eventually into each others lives.

The prize getter was that Christopher adored Buck.

For him, that was the highlight and most important thing.

_And now this! _

Christopher yawned and glanced up at him, in those adorable black rimmed glasses. “Dad. Buck saved me. I want to see him. Don’t you?”

Eddie could only find himself smiling down at his boy, “yes Christopher, we’ll go see him tomorrow".

That beaming smile on Christopher’s face was what he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

His heart fluttered as he realized the reason why he gets to see his sons smile again.

_It was because of Buck._

_Buck saved his son._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Its not actually the same dialogue as in the episode, I have added and rephrased a few things. So please keep that in mind🙂

**Buck**

He was just sitting there, glancing out the window, all lost in thought. He smiled whenever he remembered how he had spotted Christopher, safe and sound, in his fathers arms. But, within seconds his smile would dissipate, as he thought of how disheveled and wet the kid looked.

_It isn’t your fault Buck. Remember that there was a tsunami._

As much as he tried not to blame himself; he couldn’t find it in him not to.

Again, his heart squeezed as he thought of his best friend- _his secret crush_\- and how the man was trying to keep his tears at bay, when Buck had relayed the news. He wished that Eddie had punched him immediately; heck, beat him up- _he wouldn’t mind nor care._

He was supposed to take care of Christopher. He failed. _Miserably_.

He was startled when a series of knocks rang through. _Someone was at his front door._

With as much energy as he could master, he dragged his feet to his front door. He turned the knob and was about to blurt out a ‘_what?’_ , when he was stunned silent by the duo he saw standing before him. A duo that always made his heart thrum in happiness.

Well, today his heart thrummed, due to anxiety.

Before he could process much, little arms were wrapped around his waist. A little body hugged him close, “Hi, Buck!”

He swallowed, releasing a light hearted barely there laugh, ruffling the hair on the back of the kids head, “H-Hey Christopher". He had to admit that it felt good to have the little one in his arms.

Christopher blinked up at him, looking adorable in his bright eyed smile, “I missed you, Buck".

He couldn’t help but smile wider and fondly, his voice croaky as he replied, “I missed you too, buddy".

Once Christopher had hobbled away towards the TV, he spared a glance at Eddie, who was just- _staring_\- at him with an unreadable expression. He cleared his throat and moved to the side, “um- come in".

Eddie nodded, with his head down and hands in his pants pockets, the man entered. The man headed towards the dining table, sighing and placing a bag back onto the table top. Eddie began to unzip the bag, pulling out coloring books, color pencils, Lego’s. Finally, the man looked at him, “Can you babysit Christopher for me?”

_What the fuck!?_

He ignored how he was still in his black boxer shorts and maroon tee. He walked towards the table, stopping at least two feet apart from Eddie. He tilted his head to the side, and, as if he were stupid, he repeated carefully, “you want me to babysit Christopher?”

Eddie folded his arms along his chest, making his body look firm. The darker haired man shrugged, “yeah”.

Again, disbelief overtook him, asking, “w-what?”

Eddie licked his lips, which so caught his attention. The man- _who was yet to pop a proper smile_\- repeated, “You heard me Evan. I want you to take care of my son, while I go to work”.

He kind of liked it when Eddie called him Evan. 

Yet, there was this unmistakable tension in the air. A tension that was both scary and pleasant. It was like he and Eddie were trying so hard to maintain calm. For him, having Eddie before him felt surreal, nerve wrenching and good. He licked his own lips, heart squeezing in guilt as he said, “I can’t even keep him safe, Eddie”.

Eddie shook his head, “It was a natural disaster, Buck. A tsunami. There is nothing you could have done to prevent that".

Apparently, he wasn’t happy that Eddie was leaving Christopher with him. He stated, “It’s not safe for Christopher to be around me”.

He gulped when Eddie took a step towards him, now only a feet apart. That familiar feeling of want started to bubble within him. All the butterflies decided to flutter excitedly in his tummy when Eddie carefully ran a finger along the knuckles of his right hand, voice tender, yet, assured as the man said, “there’s no one I trust more, in this world, than you to care for Christopher".

He didn’t know what to make of their close proximity. All, he knew was that his heart thrummed in happiness, his tears clouding his vision and this thickness clogging his voice as he shyly took in the man before him. A man who had a curious small smile on his face, and, doe eyed. He couldn’t help but let his slightly blurry vision drop down unto those soft lips for a second, before meeting Eddie’s eyes.

He blinked the tear out of his eyes, definitely feeling a blush crawl unto his cheeks. He deliberately licked his own lips, his own heart skipping when he watched how Eddie traced his movement before his eyes flicked back up to meet his. Somehow, he and Eddie's had hooked their pinkies together. He murmured a little huskily, “Eddie, I don’t think-".

“Shut up!” Eddie interrupted.

He raised a brow at Eddie. The man sighed, “look, Christopher tells me you saved him, many times Buck. You protected him and you never gave up on him. To me, that’s what matters most. And I know that without you keeping my boy safe, I wouldn’t be seeing him smile today”. Eddie’s voice took on more thickness, tears filling up those beautiful eyes, “I know that you are the reason Christopher is here. I am forever thankful and grateful to you. And truth is, as a father, I have let my son down- many times, but, I keep going because I love him so much. That’s life. Its unexpected and certainly not perfect”. Eddie released a half chuckle, “Heck, you may be a better father to Christopher than me".

This time he threaded his fingers through Eddie’s, firmly saying, “Don’t you say that! You are an amazing father, Eddie. You have given that kid nothing but happiness. He is smart, he loves his life and he loves you!”

Eddie sniffled, “I know he loves you too. Also sees you as a father figure".

He felt his heart fill up with emotion. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, so he asked, “what is this, Eddie? What is this thing between us?”

Eddie squeezed his hand, murmuring, “I don’t know, Buck. But, we'll talk about it when I get back from work today". Eddie smiled brightly and clapped him on his bicep, “for now, just take care of my kid. And, if you decide to go out, keep it somewhere inland this time".

He missed the warmth of Eddie’s hand in his, but, that was ok. 

_He knew they would be ok._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Buck was on Eddie's mind the whole damn day. 

It was another busy day for the 118; clearing out debris to get to people who were trapped, rescuing a few more who were stuck in their homes or cars, helping people with certain injuries, heck, even putting out a fire. 

_All in a days work._

But no work he put himself into could rid him of thinking about the sexy man that was currently babysitting his son.

And, Eddie was spotting a _huge problem _downstairs_,_ the more he thought of Buck. 

Thank heavens he just stuck with his loose fireman’s uniform, otherwise, he'd be pretty much embarrassing to look at. 

As the hour neared for him to knock off; his nervousness picked up.

Before he knew it, his shift was over. 

Eddie ordered a pizza and drove to Bucks place; ready to face the music. Well at least he had to be brave enough to. The conversation they were going to have (he and Buck) would be very important.

**

Eddie didn’t knock. _He never really did knock_. Well, except for this morning, since the whole ‘_losing Christopher tsunami'_ fiasco. He used his key that Buck had given him a while back, pushing past the front door as quietly as he could.

Eddie wanted to surprise Buck and his son. Maybe, quietly find out what they were up to. _Yeah he was snooping._

The paramedic- firefighter was met with the most adorable- heartwarming sight in like- EVER. All Eddie did was stand by the stairs- pizza box in hand as he watched on quietly with a smile. 

Christopher and Buck were cuddled up on the sofa. Buck had a children’s story book in hand and was reading it to Christopher- who was throwing his head back and laughing every once in a while. Both appeared to be fresh and changed.

Buck had on his very nice black Jean’s that hugged them nice legs and a green long sleeved tee, while Christopher was already dressed up in his ‘_Thomas the Train’_ jammies. Eddie had to ensure that he wasn’t going to drool all over himself whenever he took in Buck.

_Fuck he's hot!_

Eddie’s attention drifted back into_ ‘G rated_' when his son released another adorable laugh. The kid beamed, “I love that Ferdinand loves flowers".

Buck chuckled, “yup! He's a sucker for flowers, bud".

Eddie decided to interrupt the duo by clearing his throat. “Hey guys".

“Daddy", Christopher said with the brightest smile on his face. 

Buck just gave him a once over, before releasing a smirk, “Hey. You’re back".

“And I brought pizza!” Eddie walked over to the duo, setting the box on the tea table and reaching out for his son who clambered into his arms. He then took a seat right next to Buck, loving the warmth he could feel plastered into his side.

Christopher – the smart kid- had somehow maneuvered himself, just so he could be seated on both Buck and Eddie's lap. Eddie felt a pleasant tingling sensation travel through his whole body, when Buck decided to place an arm behind him- on top of the backrest. Eddie could feel a blush climbing his cheeks as Buck- deliberately- spoke huskily into his neck, “so, how was work today, Eddie?” _Oh the warm breath on his neck made him feel all sorts of tingly._

“Did you save many lives today, daddy?” Christopher tilted his head back, looking up at him.

Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat, putting on a shaky smile, “Um- yeah work was productive. Definitely saved many lives today".

“That’s great daddy".

“You’re a great man, Eddie Diaz", Buck murmured into his ear.

Thank heavens his dowmstairs brain wasn’t reacting because, _hello_, son on his lap. _So not appropriate!_ Somehow, Eddie knew that Buck was into one of those moods where he flirted with someone in that tone, right before wrapping things up and jumping into bed with whoever.

Eddie knew Buck all too well. 

“Hey Eddie?” Buck said.

This made Eddie turn his head to glance at the man. _Damnit_! He shouldn’t have done that, because at this moment, Buck was not hiding the way he ran those hooded eyes along Eddie’s lips, before those pupils met his once more. And Eddie could not look away when the man ran his own tongue on his lips, leaving them wet and even more delicious. 

_Fuck! Not the time Eddie!_

Eddie had to tear his eyes away, clearing his throat, voice slightly cracked as he asked his son, “what are you reading, Christopher?”

“Ferdinand the Bull!” 

“Wow! Awesome story!” Eddie sucked in a breath as Buck squeezed his bicep. _It was kind of getting hot in here_. He said, “Ok. Um- daddy bought pizza- so let’s eat before it gets cold, yeah?”

Christopher placed his story book on the tea table, nodding enthusiastically, “Ok daddy".

While Christopher was busy shoveling pizza into his mouth, Eddie decided to man up and spare a glance at Buck. He was once again being undressed by those eyes. He liked having Bucks eyes on him like that, however, he ended up saying, “stop looking at me like that and eat, Buck". _Keep looking please!_

Buck smirked, whispering low enough for only he to hear, “sure thing, honey”. The man winked and turned his attention to the pizza, picking a piece up.

_Fuck! Eddie was royally screwed! And yeah, he liked it!_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Buck. And homophobic Lena Bosko. Please do not read if triggered easily.

**One week later**

It felt like they were walking on eggshells, whenever they were around each other. Particularly, after Christopher had hit the hay. After that flirty night on the couch, nothing else much happened. Which was kind of surprising, seeing as the sexual tension was still very much evident.

Then again, both Buck and Eddie had alot to deal with.

Alot of new developments have come about. 

Christopher was now having night terrors due to traumatic effects of the tsunami, while Buck was still coming to terms with not being able to be out in the field as a paramedic- firefighter. It was chaos and they began to drift apart slowly.

Then, like a freight train; jealousy hit Buck real hard.

And that knocked the former firefighter back into reality. A reality where he wanted Eddie to be his and he'd be damned if any bitch came shoving herself into Eddie's life. AND, replacing his name with a strip of white tape that looked cheaply vandalized by the name ‘_OSKO_'- alongside his B- would read ‘_BOSKO_'. Right on his damn locker.

Her name was Lena Bosko!

Buck even aimed Bobby the kicked puppy look, “you’re replacing me?”

Bobby sighed, obviously having enough of Bucks drama. “No we’re not Buck! Lena and her team are just here temporarily since their station had been hit pretty hard by the tsunami".

Bucks ears then picked up the familiar, heart pumping laugh of Eddie Diaz. The former firefighter completely ignored the captain and narrowed his eyes at Eddie and Lena’s interactions by the workout area. Oh this anger bubbled beneath his skin when he saw her- deliberately- lay a hand on Eddie's bicep, squeezing it lightly. 

_Oh fuck no!_

Buck found himself stomping over towards the oblivious duo- who were still sharing a few jokes and laughs. _So into it!_ Buck felt like he was a man possessed right now, this surge of repulsion towards Lena began to build the closer he got. _Like she was a leper or something!_

Eddie, at the last second, caught a fuming Buck heading towards him. And, that look made him feel all tingly inside; instead of scaring the crap out of him. Eddie could all but let Lena's conversations fly over his head and he stood rooted to the spot. His heart pumping as he watched that avenging ‘_take no shit_’ angel looking so determined.

Without warning, Buck grabbed Eddie by the elbow, pulling the man into his side. Lena scrunched her features as she looked on- confusedly- at whatever was happening. Buck grit out, “who the fuck is this, Eddie!?”

Eddie was all shivers at Bucks tone. He didn’t want things to get all embarrassing, so he pleaded, “Buck not now!” Because yeah, he could hear the jealousy in Bucks tone, as well as, feel it through the mans grip on his hip.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Apparently, Lena didn’t like the way the intrusive asshole was hanging all over her crush, Eddie.

Buck spat out, “someone who doesn’t appreciate you touching what’s mine!”

“Buck!” Eddie tried to pull the man back, away from Lena. Actually, attempting to try and carefully place a barrier between the two fuming individuals. He murmured into Bucks neck, “let’s leave now".

Its like something finally registered in Lena's head as she mocked, “you must be Evan Buckley? The guy who can’t be a firefighter anymore because he has health complications. Oh too bad! Sorry it left you being a sour grapes! But, its necessary to have you off the team, seeing as we won't want anyone compromising the job.”

That immediately shut Buck up. The former firefighter tried to keep the tears at bay, but, the mention of his health issues always got to him every time. _What the fuck was he doing here!?_ She was right! Buck couldn’t keep his watery eyes on her and certainly couldn’t stand here being looked at ‘_pitifully_' by everyone else. He shook his head and dislodged himself from Eddie who was trying to gather him back in. He finally pried himself from the man he secretly loved, unable to meet Eddie in the eyes, “Um- I gotta go". With that he turned his back and walked out on Eddie who was desperately calling his name. 

Eddie wanted to chase after Buck, but, the moment he chose to, he was held back by a set of soft hands. Lena's voice sent a wave of irritation and anger washing through him. As if burnt, he pried his arm away from her. This time Eddie looked at Lena with new found annoyance and disbelief, “why would you say something like that to Buck!?”

Lena folded her arms along her chest, “because he was being an ass!”

“Seriously?” Eddie couldn’t believe this woman. “So him being an ass gives you the right to twist a knife into his gut?”

Lena scoffed, “Its the way he was so possessive of you”. She scrunched her face, “its disgusting to see a man so...into....another man".

_Fucking hell!_ Eddie shook his head, “so you’re a homophobe now?”

“Its not natural! Besides, its him that likes you. Not the other way around”. She released a laugh.

_What the fuck was so funny?_

Eddie decided to ruffle her feathers, “I think you have it all jumbled there Bosko”. He smirked, “you see Buck has every right to be possessive of me, because he’s my boyfriend". Well that felt refreshing to say and the impressed looks he was getting from his workmates- who were lingering around- made him feel more confident.

Lena's jaw dropped, before she blurted out, “W-what?” She decided to add, “what about Christopher? How would he feel about Buck?”

Eddie bristled at the fact that Lena had dragged his son into this conversation. Anyway, he used it to his advantage.

“Christopher loves Buck. In fact, he treats Buck like he does me. A dad". Eddie began walking backwards, “anyway, I gotta go get my man”.

The cheers that followed Eddie with the ‘_go get em tiger'_ made him oh so determined to get to Buck, as soon as.

_He was done waiting._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me inspiration to keep writing, so keep em' coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> M/M sex

**Epilogue**

Eddie didn’t wait for a crying Buck to speak. He fell to his knees- before a crying Buck who was seated on the couch- grabbed the man by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him forward to crash their lips together. The kiss was wet, salty and deep. It tore moans from within them.

Soon, a stunned Buck closed his eyes and melted into those lips fitted against his. The former firefighter thread his fingers into the hairs on the nape of Eddie’s head, and, began kissing back with just as much enthusiasm Eddie was giving.

It was searing, it was desperate and it was perfection.

They finally pulled apart to rest their foreheads together, panting hotly and hard onto each others saliva smeared, red and swollen lips.

Eddie was fully hard now. A brief glance down Bucks crotch revealed that his companion was too. _The bulge couldn’t lie_. He closed his eyes, pulling himself further in between Bucks spread thighs, ignoring the ache in his knees from kneeling on the carpeted floor, in favor of concentrating on how amazing it felt to have his bulge pressed into Buck’s. He sighed and ran his hands along the sides of Buck's clothed thighs to ass to hips to torso- before rubbing down. Eddie panted out, “Buck, I- I want this. I want us!”

As much as Buck didn’t want to bring Lena up, that insecurity and self doubt made him do so. Though he was loving every inch of body contact, and through the tingling pleasures he was currently subjected to, he shakily asked, “what about Christopher? Lena was right. How about his feelings?” He was thankful that they still had both their eyes closed and leaning their foreheads against one anothers, because, how could he meet Eddie's eyes in his state of vulnerability.

But, then Buck’s heart jumped a beat as Eddie drew his head back, leaving Buck without a choice but to open his lids and peer into Eddie’s beautiful glassy eyes. 

Eddie hated to see the emotional turmoil and pain being projected out of those blues eyes. He made sure not to break eye contact as he re-assured the man before him. “Hey, firstly, Lena had no business saying what she said. And, her words are fueled by nothing but cruelty. So, yeah, people like her, who have absolutely no idea what they’re spewing out, are on my shit list. Secondly, Christopher loves you. You want to know how I know?”

“How?” Buck’s asked in a barely there voice.

Eddie brought a hand up to Buck's cheek, thumbing that tear that escaped Bucks eye away. “Because, the first person he asked for back at the VA hospital was you. Not me. YOU”. Eddie felt his eyes water and his heart thrum with emotion, “The only thing he says after waking up from a night terror is ‘where's my Buck?’ and ‘Is he safe?’”

Buck couldn’t hold onto his emotions any longer. He felt a fresh wave of tears roll down his cheeks as his heart squeezed at the thought of Christopher asking for him- even during the kids hard times. He brought a hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek, “I love Christopher too, Eddie.....And, you too". He didn’t know if he should or could say _‘I love you’_ to Eddie, in case the man would feel offended.

Eddie read into the latter sentence. _Nervousness. Treading carefully._ So he did them both a favor and murmured, “I love you too, Buck. I think I always have, since the first moment we met".

Buck felt butterflies flutter in his tummy. This excitement bubbled within him. _Was this real?_ He asked jokingly, “even when I gave you a hard time at first?”

Eddie remembered how unimpressed Buck was with him at first. He threw his head back and barked a laugh. He met the amused blue eyed mans orbs, “Even then, baby".

Buck kind of felt daring now. He ran a hand down Eddie’s clothed back, to tap the mans ass cheek lightly, voice syrupy as he said, “so, I guess we can skip all the formalities then and get straight to discovering the unknown, huh baby?” 

Eddie felt this throbbing in his groin. _Fuck, he was on fire_. He pushed Buck down, to lie on his back. He pulled out his own shirt with one swift tug, watching Buck do the same. Eddie climbed between Bucks parted thighs, situating himself crotch to crotch, arms stretched, palms pressed down on either sides of Bucks head. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to muffle his sighs of pleasure as he felt Bucks bulge pressed up deliciously into his. And if that torture wasn’t enough, his skin tingled as Buck playfully ran his hands up his sides, down his pectorals to briefly thumb at his nipples before feeling down his torso before tugging on his belt buckles. 

Eddie’s own eyes were roaming that beautifully sculptured hairless torso, travelling up that long sensitive neck that made his mouth water before once again locking onto those fully blown blue pupils. Eddie could hear the metal clinking of Buck unbuckling his belt, and decided to press his bulge closer into Buck’s. The feeling had them both moaning and twitching. Eddie couldn’t hold back, “I’m going to fuck you tonight, Buck. Right on this couch. Fucking want to hear you scream my name!”

Buck felt his toes curl just from Eddie's words. He was somehow already unbuckled and unzipped, feeling the air touch his cock. _Nothing beats going commando._He quickly dragged Eddie’s zipper down, slipping his hand inside to wrap around that hard cock, pulling it free. Both let out gruff moans as their cocks throbbed alongside each other. 

Eddie couldn’t take it as Buck began to stroke them, using their precum as lube. The firefighter leaned down and claimed Bucks lips in a full forced, messy, tongue filled kiss. It was a duel that turned even more desperate with teeth and nips as the pleasure began to climb within them. Soon, they were frotting hard and desperately, as hands fell away to hold onto whatever parts they could, while they moaned filthily into each others mouths. 

Buck wanted to stay in this position forever. Just let Eddie overpower his body and be that constant weight that pushes him down into whatever surface. It felt so damn good to have Eddie’s 9 inch hot cock rutting alongside his own. It felt so damn good to have their cockheads rubbing; but he wanted more. _He needed more._ While they continued their passionate make out and desperate grinding, Buck slipped a hand under the throw pillow he currently rested his head on, pulling out the small bottle of lube he kept there for his jerk off sessions. He tore his mouth away from Eddie’s, moaning as Eddie used the opportunity to suck hard on his pulse point. Buck panted, “Eddie, fuck me please! I need you- ah- now".

Eddie pulled his mouth off Bucks neck, loving the hickey he had left there. He saw the lube and grabbed it out of Bucks hand, growling out, “rest of clothes, OFF! NOW!”

**

Within seconds they were completely naked. And within minutes, Eddie had three fingers pumping into Bucks lubed hole. Everything was becoming desperate now. Eddie just wanted to be one with Buck. To be buried and coming inside Buck. 

Buck raked his fingers down Eddie’s back, “Fuck’s sake Eddie! I’m ready!”

Eddie smirked and pulled out his fingers. He lubed his cock thoroughly before he locked eyes with Bucks, positioning his cockhead just outside Bucks hole. His voice strained as he asked, “you sure about this baby?”

“I was fucking sure yesterday, Eddie!” Buck stated with a tinge of impatience, squeezing Eddie’s firm globes to make his point.

Eddie didn’t spare a second more. The man sank himself deep into Buck as carefully as he could till he was buried balls deep. Both were moaning and gripping every inch of each other they could grab a hold off. Soon, lips met, tongues dueled messily as they lay still, trying to adjust. 

Within a minute, it was Buck who pulled away from the kiss and demanded, “Move!”

And Eddie did as he was told. 

Buck loved every inch of Eddie’s cock. It felt so good filling him up. He deliberately tightened his channel, seeing Eddie throw his head back to release a guttural moan. Eddie then looked at him with a challenge in his eyes, the firefighter's pumps became long and hard. “You teasing me baby?”

Buck's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Eddie’s thrusts became deeper, that cockhead rubbed his prostate real good. Buck never felt pleasure like this, feeling like his whole body was possessed. He could only cry out, “Oh Eddie!”

Eddie watched his lover completely melt apart under his thrusts and the weight of his body. His own pleasure was too much, feeling waves of heated sparks travelling through him. His own thrusts were becoming even more animalistic as he was quickly getting addicted to that warm, tight, hole. He groaned, “Fuck. I could bury myself in you forever". Eddie leaned in and claimed his lovers lips, a hand gripping the arm rest to pull him into thrusts that would rock both their bodies.

Soon, the only sounds in the living room was the wet noises of thirsty lips, the pants and moans, the smack of skin and the light squeaking of the couch. The smell of sex wafted through the air as their lovemaking turned more erratic and intense. 

Within 5 minutes, both Eddie and Buck were coming, hard. Eddie filled his lover full of his cum, while Buck lost himself, painting he and his lovers torso’s. Both held on, moaning as their sweaty bodies seized up in hot pleasure. Both shivering and panting hard.

Several minutes later, Buck and Eddie lay there, still joined and embraced in the most intimate way. They held on to each other- snuggled and cuddling. This was the life they were meant to have.

Always with each other.

Buck, Eddie and their kid, Christopher.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end my short fic here. I hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! ❤
> 
> I may be writing more Eddie and Buck fics in the future 🙂
> 
> Any last comments and kudos are welcomed!🙂

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


End file.
